fae_world_lost_girlfandomcom-20200215-history
Light Fae
Wikia Fae - Hale takes down Bo and Kenzi.png Wikia Fae - Dyson semi-shifted to confront Dark.png Wikia Fae - Siobhan cries for a death.png Or 'Kenzi and Bo's Guide to the (largely) Good Guys'. Siren Kenzi: Let's start the ball rollin' with one of our two all-time faves - the Siren. Hale is awesome, there's just so many ways he can vary his song . . . although he did once talk about making my head explode but, hey, we've all done stuff around here. Anywho, he can charm, knock out, inspire or suture, and that's just the stuff he's admitting to! Bo: Sirens don't seem to have much in common with the Greek myths, although Hale's mom was one, so maybe she could have told us more. Hale, as the Acting Ash, can't be caught influencing people and events (I know, weird for a politician, right?) so I guess he's just put his pipes into storage for now. Wolf-Shifter Bo: Equal first on our chart, the 'not-a-werewolf', ladies and gentlemen. Dyson - Hale too - has been very clear about this. So, anyway, Dyson can become, by whatever means, a wolf, but he can also, as I found out first time we met, get a mouthful of seriously scary teeth at will, and go all 'Wolverine' in the scenting department, sniffing all over the show, and working out any number of things. Kenzi: Although my membership has fallen through a couple of times, I am firmly Team Dyson when it comes to who'll make sure my bestie makes it out alive. Wolfie even promised me that once, just 'cos he thought, you know, I was on my way out. Still, claws, fangs, paws - and even upright he's got a gorgeous bod. If I thought I'd still have both hands at the end, I'd pet him anytime. Blood Sage Bo: Gramps . . . no, it just doesn't sit right - Trick is the only one we know, but what makes a Blood Sage as opposed to THE Blood King, who knows? He's always been chock-full of secrets, and I don't see that changin' anytime soon. Whichever way around, his 'book of blood', written by opening his veins, can make almost anything happen, it seems, which is scary when I stop to think about it. Kenzi: Mah girl got it in her blood as well as . . . well, other places. I mean, thanks to Dedushka, she's all kind of potential. Still, I broke her hold over the rest when we faced the Garuda - Kenzi with the save, and the crowd goes wild! Banshee Kenzi: Wicked set of pipes these girls have, fo' shizzle. Play some fairly funky music too, given what's possible with a harp and such. Bo: The whole 'Harbinger of doom' thing The Nain Rouge is so big with, well, it really seems to apply to these ladies. Apparently only the noble Fae are worth screaming about, and I'm glad to say I've not been around for many of their demonstrations of how to belt out a number. Wanblee Kenzi: The birdie-boy baby pics from Sylvie kinda freaked me out, but not as much as discovering Wolfie's a quarter - that. I mean, no wonder he always wanted to be a gryphon, seriously. Bo: Lauren explained after Hecuba about the Wanblee sense of smell, and I thought Beau was kinda cute every which way. I'm biased, sue me. Anyway, Dyson with that to his make-up raises all kinds of intriguing questions . . . which I'll probably never get to explore. Pombero Bo: They're voice-takers, able to render a person mute with a touch, and if Hale's daddy (as well as his sister) is an example they are freaky fast. Kenzi: Again, not on the Kenz wishlist for Fae powers, mainly 'cos Val was all Snooty McSnooterson (or McSnootersdaughter) when Hale took me home. Astomi Kenzi: Another one of the women Hale can't seem to shut up about, this one apparently lives on scents - OK, smells, if you can believe that. Mind you, they have some pretty neat powers, able to see the future in some kinda way. Bo: From what I've learnt since, if the smell is bad enough, it can kill them, which has to be one of the nastiest threats to life and limb I know of. The name, as I understand it, comes from Greek, and basically means 'mouthless'. I wonder if I can suggest a Fae power for Kenz . . . . nah. Category:Light Fae Category:Species Category:Lost Girl